


Late Night Lessons

by Rhyuno



Series: Skyhold Under The Stars [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyuno/pseuds/Rhyuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor has been teaching Josephine elvish, just basic phrases to get her by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Lessons

“No, you have to say it with an emphasis on the last sound. ‘daRETH shirAL’” 

The night’s fire glowed in Josephine’s office, dwindling to the last few embers. The two high-backed chairs had been pressed up against each other and Rhiannon lay draped across both, one leg over Josephine’s lap and the other dangling off the side. As usual, the heir Montilyet sat straight-backed in her own chair, the only sign of her casual mood a hand resting on the Inquisitor’s knee. “That’s what I said.” Josephine smiled, looking down at the slight elf, wondering how she could turn her head that way without hurting her ears. 

“But you have to say it more sincerely. Too many people use it as a formality now, but you have to show that you really do care. It isn’t just a phrase. It’s endearment, it’s concern. Almost like a prayer.”

“I thought you said it was a goodbye.”

“In a way, it is. But if you say it right, it can be so much more than that.”

The Ambassador stared into the dying fire. “Okay, let me try again.”

She brought up memories- old ones, from school, from childhood. Loved ones who had left her life permanently. 

Rhiannon began to wiggle her dangling leg, looking around the room- it had only been a few seconds of silence and already she was distracted.

Josephine thought to the end. The battles that were to come. She thought about seeing Rhiannon fall in Haven. And her return. And how weak she had looked. And how weak she looked every now and again when her sickness took hold. She thought of Corypheus and his armies and of all the enemies they were up against.

Rhi sat up slowly, pulling her legs back and sitting criss-crossed in the chair. She was so young, still seen as a child by most. But she held the hope of Thedas in her hand.

“Dareth shiral, el da’enensal” 

The diminutive Herald held Josephine’s eyes, transfixed her with a smile. The way her green eyes reflected the fire’s inconsistent sputtering reminded the Antivan of marble ballroom floors. 

“Ma serannas, Ambassador. Although, your grammar could probably use some work.”

Josephine laughed lightly, rising from her chair. She began to extinguish what little fire was left. “It is late. We should rest now- I’m sure we’ll have much to do tomorrow.

The young Dalish took her queue and began to leave. She stopped at the door. “Goodnight, Josephine.”

Rhiannon closed the door behind her and released a foggy breath into the empty main hall. “Ma emma lath.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Dareth shiral- Farewell; safe journey  
> el da'enensal- roughly 'our small gift'  
> Ma serannas- Thank you  
> Me emma lath- You are my love


End file.
